1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bumper members, and more particularly relates to bumper members for mowers and other yard equipment.
2. Related Art
Many types of motorized yard equipment include a contact surface that frequently engages other objects such as trees, posts, sprinklers, buildings, etc. during use of the equipment. An example piece of equipment with such a contact surface is a lawn mower. Lawn mowers typically include a mowing deck that houses the mower blades. A mower deck typically has a one side that is at least partially open for expelling cut grass from under the mower deck and a trim side with an exposed trim surface that may be used to cut grass around objects. Some mowers have multiple trim surfaces around the mower deck when the mower mulches the grass or expels the cut grass out the rear of the mower. Some mower decks that are positioned at the front or rear of the mower, and thus include trim surfaces that extend around the front, rear and sides of the mowing deck.
Mowers are often required to cut grass around various objects. For example, mowers are commonly used to cut grass around objects such as trees and bushes, headstones in cemeteries, landscaping, buildings, sprinkler heads, fences, etc. using the trim surface of the mower deck. When mowing around objects, the trim surface and the objects commonly come into contact with each other. As a result of the repetitious trimming around such objects and the ensuing contact between the trim surface and the objects, the trim surface of the mower deck may experience extensive wear or failure in some instances, and the object may be damaged in other instances.